Mi analogía, nuestra realidad
by adry mw
Summary: Analogía: Lo que es, en parte igual y en parte distinto. Nuestra realidad: Simplemente lo contrario, aunque fascinante. Y así tú, mi análogo, y yo, terminamos siendo realidad.
1. Principio de principios

Ahí está de nuevo. Ese maldito odioso, ese hijo de mami y papi que tanto me molesta. No sé porque nuestros padres decidieron enviarnos al mismo colegio, siendo que se odian tanto, y que su familia se jacta de ser tan singular y especial.

Últimamente no eh dejado de pensar en él, supongo que es el odio que en mi se ha acumulado durante estos seis largos y míseros años de mi vida, y siempre es por él, todo por él.

El tan aclamado por las chicas, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy", ese, ese es mi compañero de clase, sin mencionar mejor amigo de mi primo, casi hermano, Albus Severus Potter. No le basta con compartir mi colegio, mis profesores y mis clases, también me quita a mi primo, y eso si que no se lo voy a perdonar.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tío Ron nos pidió que te entregáramos esto. Ah, por cierto ¡FELIZ cumpleaños!

Era un soleado día de abril, la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione Weasley, descansaba en el dormitorio de chicas de la torre de Gryffindor, en su cama junto a su mejor amiga Ema. Sin darse cuenta, se había despertado sumamente temprano, y no vio el gran cúmulo de cajas envueltas para regalo que reposaban a los pies de su cama.

Lili Luna Potter, su prima hermana, llegó en el momento justo en el que se encontraba escribiendo en su diario, descargando su odio y resentimiento sobre esas hojas, que, sin culpa alguna, recibían todo el rencor hacia Scorpius, el único hijo de Astoria y Draco Malfoy.

-Buenos días Lili- Saludó la chica con pesadez. -¿Qué te trae hasta aquí tan temprano?-

-¡Prima! ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!- Contestó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Cierto!- gritó Rose, al momento que se levantaba de la cama para recibir un fuerte abrazo. -¡Mira todos los regalos que eh recibido este año! ¿Porqué no me ayudas a abrirlos, Lil?-

Las dos chicas comenzaron a desgarrar el papel con el que estaban envueltas las cajas, y a colocarse los diversos moños de colores sobre la cabeza, entre risas y juegos, simulando ser ellas regalos para sus padres. ¡Oh, qué hermoso, a tía Hermione debió costarle una fortuna! exclamó Lili sorprendida, mientras abrían el presente que su madre le había hecho por su décimo séptimo cumpleaños. Era un precioso vestido en color azul de tirantes y con un ligero escote en "v", una cinta en color blanco y un moño en el lado izquierdo a la altura de la cintura.

-¡Lo sé, me ha fascinado!- contestó Rose muy emocionada. -Mira, esto es de tus padres.-

Las Gryffindor estaban asombradas y enternecidas al ver como un pequeño portarretratos, exhibía una imagen con movimiento de una pequeña niña, de más o menos 4 años, que llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa y unos zapatitos del mismo color, tomada de la mano de su pelirrojo padre. De ella a su derecha, se encontraba su madre, quien llevaba en brazos a un pequeño de más o menos dos años de edad, pataleando y moviendo las manitas para que su mamá lo dejara bajar.

-¡Es hermosa!- dijo Lili entre risas.

-Shhhh- le indicó Rose llevándose un dedo a la boca. -Despertarás a todo el castillo.- Comentó a su pequeña prima sonriendo.

Y al seguir abriendo los regalos, se sorprendían cada vez más de los detalles que su gran familia había obsequiado a la inteligente y joven Weasley. Entre ellos, el portarretratos con la hermosa fotografía familiar enviada por los Potter, el precioso vestido azul enviado por Hermione, un brillante dije en forma de corazón con un par de aretes a juego, regalo de los abuelos Weasley, un perfume con aroma a fresas veraniegas, por parte de sus abuelos Granger, una snitch dorada, que ella había atrapado por vez primera, obsequio de Albus, un anillo con una pequeña piedra azul, regalo de su hermano menor Hugo, y una hermosa pulsera de plata, con algunas incrustaciones en piedra azul, de parte de su tan querida prima Lili.

-Mira Rose- dijo silenciosamente su prima, cuando ya habían terminado de abrir casi todos los regalos´. -Tal parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo, todo tiene azul, y combina a la perfección con el vestido que te regaló tía Hermione y con tus ojos, ¿no es maravilloso?

Pero Rose no le hizo caso; ella sabía que el regalo faltante sería diferente a los demás, el regalo de su padre, Ron Weasley. Ron no estaba muy de acuerdo con los regalos que le daban a su hija los abuelos y parientes cercanos. Él decía que su pequeña Rosie seguía siendo una niña, y que no tenían porque regalarle tantas cosas innecesarias para alguien de esa edad. Muy a menudo Hugo y Rose escuchaban como sus padres discutían en la sala sobre la nueva forma de vestir de su hija, y de las nuevas actitudes que adoptaba. – ¡Es tan solo una niña!- Replicó Ron a su joven esposa.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Nuestra hija ya es toda una señorita y tiene todo el derecho de usar esa clase de vestidos!- Contestaba Hermione, mientras su marido ponía una gran cara de aflicción.

-¡No lo es!- gritó Ron desesperado y frustrado –Ella es mi pequeña niña.

-¿Acaso no la has visto bien? ¡Tiene casi mi estatura! ¡Creí que estabas al pendiente del crecimiento de tus hijos Ronald Weasley!-

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Pero Rosie no ah crecido en absoluto, no hace un par de años la lleve por su primer cono de helado de la mano, aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Vaya que papá te sobre protege- Decía Hugo al burlarse de su hermana.

-¡Mira Rosie, te falta un regalo por abrir!

Esas palabras sacaron a Rose de su ensimismamiento para volver al presente.

-¡Cierto! ¡Aún falta el regalo de papá!- gritó, olvidándose que sus compañeras todavía dormían. -Espero que sea algo diferente, de esos obsequios que solo él sabe dar.


	2. Entre cartas y regalos

-¡Oh, pero que es esto!- dijo Lili poniéndose de pie para ver con claridad lo que su prima sostenía en las manos.

Era un libro, si, un bonito libro, de esos que Hermione solía leer mientras iba a la biblioteca en sus años de estudiante.

-¡Rose! ¡Era el libro que tanto querías!- exclamó la pequeña Potter. -Supongo que tío Ron sabía que tanto lo deseabas, ¿o no?-

-Sí, supongo que alguna vez le comenté a él o a mamá… no recuerdo muy bien la verdad.  
Comentó Rose inexpresiva.

¡¿Es que nadie lo entendía?!, Rose ya no era alguien que podía pasar días enteros leyendo, o bueno, tal vez sí, pero eso era antes de que el insoportable Scorpius estuviera siempre en los lugares que ella visitaba, mirándola con esos fríos e intimidantes ojos grises, que la distraían y la hacían ponerse inquieta.

¿De qué servía ser la más inteligente de su año? ¿Qué sentido tenía ser hija de dos héroes de la guerra? ¡No servía de nada! De nada porque ahí estaba siempre ese desagradable chico que truncaba por completo sus sueños.

-Buenos días.- Pronunció una adormilada voz que venía de la cama de al lado. -¿Quién está ahí aparte de Rose?, ¡Ah, Lil, Eres tú!

La mejor amiga de Rose se había despertado, y sorprendió a las chicas, que estaban justo ojeando el libro que Ron regaló a su hija.

-¡Pero qué tonta soy, feliz cumpleaños Rose! Creo que por aquí guardé tu regalo… espera…- Decía Ema mientras buscaba en su baúl. -¡Si, aquí está!, espero te guste, me trae muy buenos recuerdos-

La muchacha extendió una mano para pasarle el regalo a su amiga, que al tomarlo comenzó a abrirlo.

-¡Oh, Ema, no debiste molestarte!- dijo Rose levantando la voz, y abrazando a su mejor amiga con emoción. -¡Mira Lil, preciosa foto, igual que la que recibí de tus padres!

Ema había regalado a su amiga un retrato del mismo tamaño que el que Harry y Ginny le enviaron, solo que en esta saludaban con la mano dos chicas de más o menos 12 años, una pelirroja de ojos azules, y la otra rubia ojiverde. Ambas usaban faldas, pero la blusa de la pelirroja era rosa, y la de la chica rubia era azul.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas Rose? ¡Fue nuestro primer viaje juntas!- decía Ema muy emocionada. ¡Íbamos por el callejón Diagón!-

-¡Claro! ¡Después de comprarnos un gran helado! ¡¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?! ¡Uno de los mejores días de mi vida!

-¡Esperen, creo que yo también sé de qué hablan!- Comentó Lili mientras pensaba. -¡Sí! Ahora recuerdo que esa foto fue tomada por nuestra prima Victoire, porque tía Fleur y tío Bill le habían regalado una cámara fotográfica justo ese día.-

-¡Sí! Ella misma me la envió, meses después de que la tomara, solo que yo decidí guardarla para una ocasión especial, y al final se me ocurrió que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños.-

-¡Gracias Ema! Todos los detalles que me han enviado me hacen muy feliz. Creo que realmente no me los esperaba.

Rose era muy feliz con los regalos que había recibido, pero no estaba del todo satisfecha con el de su padre. Pensaba que él era un hombre extraño aunque maravilloso, y que debía haberle regalado algo mucho más interesante que un libro que, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, nunca le había mencionado que quería.

-Prima, mira esto- dijo Lili recogiendo algo del suelo. -Son dos notas, y parecen ser importantes-

Rose las tomó y comenzó a leer la primera.

Querida Rose:

Tu tía Ginny y yo estamos muy felices de que hayas cumplido ya 17 años, aún recordamos con emoción los momentos que hemos compartido contigo desde que naciste hasta este momento, y queremos desearte todo lo mejor en este y todos los días de tu vida.

Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo como tu segundo padre, como tu tío, y como tu padrino. Cualquier duda que tengas, trataré siempre de resolverla, porque te quiero mucho, y porque me recuerdas a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, con esa inteligencia y bondad que la caracteriza.

Esperamos te haya gustado tu regalo. Es una fotografía que tomamos en tu primer día de jardín de niños (Por cierto, tu padre no quería que estudiaras, pero tu madre insistió tanto hasta que lo consiguió), antes de que los dejáramos, a Al y a ti.

Con cariño.

Tus tíos Harry y Ginny.

-Esta nota es de tus padres Lil, mira- y le extendió la nota a su prima para que pudiera leerla, mientras ella tomaba la otra.

Rosie.

Mi pequeña princesa, hoy llegas a una edad muy importante en tu vida, has alcanzado una etapa que es muy especial para ti y quiero decirte que mamá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, has alcanzado tantos logros significativos a tu corta edad que nos hacen sentir afortunados de tener a la mejor hija de todas. Mi pequeña niña, aún recuerdo el día que te sostuve entre mis brazos por vez primera, y la dicha que desde ese día colmo nuestra vida, tan hermosa y frágil a la vez, fuiste nuestra mayor fuente de alegría en aquel momento y hasta la fecha junto con tu hermano.

Espero que disfrutes mucho tu día especial y que mi regalo te haya gustado, sabes que papá es algo tonto y no escogerá exactamente lo que quieres, pero esto te lo ofrezco con todo el amor de mi corazón.

No olvides que te amo

Papá.

Pd. Mañana iremos tu madre, tus tíos y yo a Hogsmeade, así que aprovecharemos para verlos a ti y a los demás, diles a tu hermano, James, Albus y Lili de esto y nos encontraremos en las tres escobas a las 10 am

Después de releer dos veces la segunda nota, Rose supo que ese día todo iba a ser perfecto, y que no habría nada que lo arruinara, hasta que su prima se dio cuenta de algo.

Rosie… no quisiera decírtelo pero… ya lo verás aunque no sea yo quien te lo diga…-comentó Lili con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rose. -¿es grave? ¿Alguna mala noticia?

-Pues creo que sí, o al menos eso parece… mira.

Lili extendió el portarretratos a su prima, en el que salían Ema y Rose, y le mostró algo que había detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué? Yo solo veo el aparador de la tienda de tío George… y se ve una persona ahí atrás… pero no se ve bien quien es… ¡No puede ser!-

Rose solamente vio una cabellera rubia, unos ojos grises y fríos, y una piel blanca como la cera.

-¡Mira Ema, mira quien sale en NUESTRA fotografía!-

Ema corrió desde su baúl, donde buscaba la ropa que se pondría ese día, hasta donde estaban Lili y Rose para ver lo que a su amiga tanto le causaba enojo.

-¿Quién es? No puedo verlo bien.

-¡Acércala más a tu cara, es ese odioso! ¡Scorpius Malfoy!-

No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Tantos lugares en el planeta donde ese chico pudiera haber estado, y justo tenía que salir en la foto que tan perfecta era para ella y su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué siempre aparecía donde ella estaba? ¿Por qué no se esfumaba para siempre y la dejaba ser feliz?

Siempre era él, todo tenía que tornarse difícil e imperfecto por su culpa. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si ella se atreviera a encararlo… atreverse a ponerlo en su lugar y no permitirle pasarse de la línea… pero era el mejor amigo de su primo, y ella no quería ser la causante de la separación de una amistad que había traído al mundo mágico cierta paz e igualdad.

Sabía que Albus Potter había llevado a casa una serie de noticias, tanto nuevas como peculiares, para empezar fue el primero de la familia en ser un Slytherin, después llegó con la extraña, aunque no tan agradable sorpresa que el chico con quien compartía habitación, y que también se convirtió en su mejor amigo, se llamaba Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy. Media familia no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella amistad, pero para su tío Harry, esa había sido la mejor noticia que cualquier integrante de la familia hubiera podido anunciar jamás.

Rose no quería ser motivo de discordia, y mucho menos ser la causante de la ruptura en la nuena y buena relación que recién existía entre los Malfoy y los Potter, pero hoy era el día. Hoy Rose se sentía con toda la autoridad del mundo mágico para poner a todos en su lugar. Hoy, ese Malfoy iba a recibir su merecido y ella sería quien lo pusiera en su lugar.

Hoy no me dejarás en ridículo como siempre, hoy escucharás lo que pienso y me darás la razón. -¡Hoy es mi día!- pensó Rose en voz alta, mientras Lili y Ema la miraban desconcertadas.

-¿De qué hablas, prima?-

-De nada, ¡Olvídenlo!-

NOTA DE AUTORA

Hola gente de fanfiction!

Hoy, gracias a los profesores y a Dios, tengo tiempo libre y estoy actualizando!

Espero lees haya gustado el primer capítulo y que este segundo complete la idea que quedó algo inconclusa en el pasado. De antemano gracias por haber leído el primer cap, y por ahora leer este, lo que si me gustaría de parte suya, sería un comentario sobre lo que les está pareciendo, y/o que creen que pueda continuar, todo se acepta.

Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero como se atraviesan los exámenes parciales, mi cumpleaños y mi próxima operación, no creo actualizar en mínimo dos semanas. Solo les pido paciencia. Créanmelo, comprendo la desesperación con la que todo fan lee los fics, pero mi tiempo se ve determinado por los estudios y mis ocupaciones personales.

¡Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo!

¡Bendiciones!

-Adry.


End file.
